


Albus Potter and the Second Sight

by Prubbs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Currently rereading Potter and need to get my crazy out, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, I did not care for the curse child, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Other, Second Sight - Freeform, not feeling good enough, not shop based-- but eventual ship in possible stories to come, overarching political unease, plot heavy, seeing ghosts, wizard rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prubbs/pseuds/Prubbs
Summary: Born to a very gifted family, Albus has always felt his magic ability was not up to par with his extremely talented siblings. He is completely dreading his first year at Hogwarts for the fear of finding out he is actually the squib his brother James has always accused him of being-- when he sees a mysterious figure by a white tomb and doesn't quite understand this feeling like he had been to the castle before.Born out of my frustrations with cursed child. I do not know why I am posting this...
Relationships: Albus Potter & Teddy Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Albus Potter and the Second Sight

**Author's Note:**

> _"After all, to the well organized mind death is but the next great adventure." - **Albus Dumbledore** , HARRY POTTER AND THE SORCERER'S STONE_

**A Figure On the Water**

  
  


It was a cold night.

Not cold enough to build a fire, but cool enough that the Potters found themselves bundling up before climbing under their quilts after a long day of preparing their two youngest sons for the long trip to school the next morning. This wasn't anything new for their middle son, James, who was sleeping very soundly with one foot hanging over the side of his bed as he dreamed of his third year. But for Albus Potter, the cold night was of little comfort as he kicked and turned in his sheets.

He found himself at the train station staring at the pillar between platforms nine and ten. He had been to King's Cross station only the few times before when they dropped off James, and Albus knew that something wasn't right. He just couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. 

The station wasn't too busy, only a handful of faceless people breezed by before disappearing into the muted white noise in the faded spaces around him. He turned to ask his father what they were doing there but found himself alone making the light room became instantly more dark and the army of faceless men and women just kept walking by without looking back at the mussy haired boy who was frowning at the wall between two platforms. Albus placed his hand on the wall but it didn't go through. He frowned, pushing at the bricks once again. Harder. But nothing happened. 

"What are you doing?" he jumped when Teddy's hand came crashing down on his shoulder. His brother sounded like he was laughing but his face was blank like the rest of the mindless men around them. "Just walk through it." he told Albus. "It's easy, go on." 

Albus nodded trying not to notice the pressure of Teddy’s hand. He closed his eyes and focused, pushing on the wall again. Nothing changed. He opened his eyes. The faceless men were all around them now- watching without watching with their blank faced stare. The light in the station was fading out making everything appear as though it were tunneling in on them. “Ted…” He whispered taking a step backwards, head darting around to try and keep an eye on everyone at once. 

“What are you waiting for Albus?” Teddy asked him with a strong grip on both of his shoulders. “If you don’t go through, you’ll be late.” he chided him, pushing Albus harder than he needed to towards the wall. 

“But the muggles!” Albus exclaimed wide eyed, digging his heels into the ground trying to push back. There were more people around them now, all watching, no one saying anything. 

But then Teddy’s hands were gone and he was falling back onto the hard stone ground wondering why he could feel the scrape on his hands and the cool stone beneath him. “Let them see.” Teddy’s voice told him, though he could not see from where. 

"Al common." It was James this time. "If you don't hurry up we'll miss the train!" James pushed him and he slipped into the wall, but it stayed solid at his fingertips, refusing to grant him entrance.

"Stop!" Albus told him, "It's not moving!"

The hands slid off of him and he pushed himself off the brick, stumbling back into his brothers. ''What's wrong with you?!" James yelled pulling him around by his wrist so that he was forced to stare into his blank face.

Albus shook his head, "N-nothing!" he told his brother trying to pull his arm back,"I found it that way-- it’s broken!"

The faceless men laughed and let him go. "The only thing broken here is you." Teddy told him, pointing. The laughter stopped. Albus could feel their hollow eyes bearing into him, his cheeks heating as he sunk into himself.

"l am not broken..." he muttered and they all started crowding around him.

"Then go through the wall." Teddy taunted.

"Go through the wall." James dared. They crowded him, forcing him back into the platform that still wouldn't open for him.  _ Go through the wall. _ They chanted at him and he closed his eyes until he felt the wall fall out from behind him and-

  
  


"Al, get up!" He jumped a foot off of his mattress when James started banging on his door. Albus groaned pushing himself off of his sweaty sheets with a grimace when he saw the darker blue impression of himself that he had left behind. So it had been a dream. He looked at his hands for any sign of scraping and then palmed his face, trying to hold onto what he had seen for as long as he could. He immediately regretted the effort when the blank faces popped back into his mind. 

Albus looked around his room, tidy and tucked away as he had left it the night before after checking, once again, that he had everything ready to go to the station. His little Saw-whet owl Tilly whooting gently at him from the top of one of the posts at his feet while her big yellow eyes examined him. She didn’t look alarmed but Albus was sure that she had been perched there since the night terror had started waiting to see if he was okay. 

He moved to the end of the bed and ran a finger down her beak with a little frown marring his face. “Sorry Till.” he told her softly and James rapped at the door again. 

"Common Al," he shouted through the wood and Albus shook himself out of it.

"Yeah. I'm coming." He said back and made himself get out of bed so he could stumble into the shower and prepare himself for a long day of travel.

Once he was clean, Albus was cold again. He pulled the sweater his Gran had made him last Christmas over his head as he made his way down to the kitchen where he could smell his mother frying up ham. Lilly was talking excitedly at everyone about the day’s adventure and James was already stuffing his mouthful of red meat when he came through the door. "Good morning, baby boy." his mother greeted him from the stove, long red hair tied into a Knot at the top of her head that somehow always managed to look like she’d spent hours getting it that way. People were always telling him that he looked like her, but the only thing that Albus really thought that he got from his mom was her freckles and the tiniest hugh of red that could be seen in his hair when it was particularly sunny out. 

Lilly on the other hand was the spitting image of their mother, the tiny clone posted up on the counter, kicking her feet and grinning wildly at Albus as he came through the door. “You’re off to Hogwarts today!” she exclaimed somehow managing to look both excited and devastated at the thought of it. And Albus felt very sorry for her. Every year they had sent James and Teddy off, Lilly would cry and cry for hours after saying how unfair it was that she couldn’t go to school too. He couldn’t even imagine what she would be like this time, being the only child left in the house for the entire school year. 

There were only four Potter children- technically there were three- but four of them in total. That had led to a very loud and full life for Harry and Ginny Potter as they chased their sons and impressionable, young daughter around the spidering and renovated home of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Albus could only imagine how strange it would be with him and James gone, Teddy in and out depending on where his Auror training took him and whether his Grandmother needed him. How odd it would be for the house to be quiet. He felt sad for Lilly but nodded quickly trying to push back at the voice that his dream left in his mind saying,  _ ‘Sure I’ll be off. But only if I’m magical enough to get through the barrier.’  _

“Sure he’ll be off.” Said James mimicking the voice in his brother’s mind, only his was muffled by the toast in his mouth. “If the barrier even lets him in.” He grinned at Albus and swallowed hard, “Are you even sure that Hogwarts addressed the letter to you? Maybe they were trying to reach Lilly for early admission.” 

Albus could feel his face going red as he gripped at the table till his knuckles went pale. James was a prick, but he wasn’t entirely wrong. The Potter children had been well endowed with magic. People were always commenting about it-- telling Harry and Ginny just how lucky they were and what a powerful pair they had made raising four fine children. But it seemed like all that power had skipped over Albus. Sure he was magic born, and yes sometimes strange little things happened around him, but he hadn’t had an outburst of magic like his brothers. Even Lilly would sometimes get in a fit and end up floating off the ground. When it came to the Potter kids, Albus was overwhelmingly ordinary. And he had been completely relieved, if a bit confused, when his Hogwarts letter showed up with James’ in the morning post. 

“That’s quite enough out of you.” Ginny told James sternly before smiling earnestly at her youngest boy. She dropped a plate of eggs, toast and ham in front of him that smelled like all the love she put into it. “You’ll be great.” She assured Albus with a kiss on the cheek, “Now eat up.” she told him, pulling Lilly off the counter and depositing her into a chair next to James when Harry walked in. 

“Morning.” he smiled widely at his family, dressed in his worn but clean, black work cloak with the Daily Prophet tucked under his arm, his hair still mussed up because that was just how it always was. He kissed Ginny and sat down at the end of the table, taking a big bite of eggs and making a huge noise of appreciation before catching his wife’s arm and kissing her again with his mouth full. She shrieked and swatted at him and Albus grinned down at the plate, his worries momentarily forgotten and his stomach reminding him that there was still food to eat. He had just taken a big bite when his father started talking to him. “Big day, Al.” he spoke while still looking through the paper, eyes quickly reading all of the headlines to see what he was getting himself into that day. 

Harry was an Auror for the Ministry of Magic. For some reason that he never liked to talk about (though Albus expected that it was a very good story) the ministry had completely looked past the fact that he never actually finished schooling and simply let him into the department. Now he was one of the top in his field and he could almost always predict his day based off of the morning paper. Harry put the paper down and looked at Albus, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes, “Are you nervous?” he asked. 

The boy swallowed hard, his appetite once again diminished as he thought about everything that could go wrong. “Why would I be nervous?” he faked confidence with his smile. 

Of course James just had to cut in, “Why wouldn’t you be? You’re practically a squi- Ouch!” 

“Enough.” Ginny told him, taking his plate away before he finished, her hand still hovering behind the back of his head. “Go wash up and grab your trunk.” she told him and James grumbled as he pushed back his chair and headed out of the room. 

“It’s okay to be nervous.” Harry told his son as he watched James exit, “But just know you have no reason to worry. There is nowhere else like Hogwarts, so try to enjoy it.” 

Albus nodded only slightly reassured by his father, but it was enough to at least nibble on his breakfast. After he’d eaten what he could, he climbed back up the stairs to the highest part of the house and into his bedroom, his trunk already packed and ready to go for weeks. He ushered Tilly into her cage with a bit of trouble and a lot of promises of treats when they got to school. He then grabbed her and the end of his trunk and pulled it with all his might to the mouth of the room before he remembered that he had left his wand on his bedside table. He put Tilly on the trunk and snatched it up. 

Standing in the doorway he examined the delicate willow rod in his hand just daring it to do something. When they had gone to get it, his dad told him that the wand chooses the wizard. That when you hold it, you know that it was made just for you. But Albus hadn’t gotten really any reaction out of his wand. It just sat in his palm as Mr. Finnet at Olivander’s Wand Shop, tried to convince him that this was the instrument for him. 

“If you look at that too hard, you could put a curse on yourself.” 

Albus jumped and Teddy grinned at him from the bottom of the crooked stairs. “A little jumpy this morning are we?” he asked taking them two at a time until he was at the other end of Albus’ trunk helping his tug it down to the main landing with Tilly in his free hand. Albus needed both of his.

“I couldn’t curse myself if I wanted to.” Albus huffed disheartened. 

Teddy laughed, “Why would you want to do that?” he asked. 

“Do you think that maybe I really am a squib?” he asked in a means of answering. 

Teddy stopped and they put the trunk down. Albus looked up at his godbrother who was looking at him so intensely that his eyes started changing color. He had always thought that Teddy was amazing. That his being able to change himself without his wand was the most spectacular and magical thing he had ever seen. He wished that he was around more often. All of the Potters did. He may not have been born into their family, but he had won his part in it without ever having to try. “You got your Hogwarts letter.” he told Albus, “And Hogwarts doesn’t make mistakes.” He picked up the trunk again and Albus scrambled to grab the other side, “Besides, even if you were a squib, why would that be a bad thing?”

Albus didn’t answer and Teddy didn’t ask him too so they just continued carrying his belongings until they were all packed in the back of the old sadan that Harry had borrowed from the ministry. 

  
  


-

Kings Cross station was busy as usual, Albus didn’t think that he had ever seen it not packed with muggles-- save perhaps in his dream. The Potter’s filed out of the car and packed up a few carts with the boys trunks and their owls as then they dived into the station. Lilly was pulling at Harry’s arm and whining while Ginny led them all through the crowd. Albus just followed as closely as he could to his parents, making sure he looked at the people around him, relieved to see that they all had faces and weren’t looking at him so much as at his owl. 

“What house do you think you’ll be sorted into?” James asked him, pushing his cart along without a care of the staring muggles. It was an old topic of conversation for the boys and one that the younger wasn’t quite eager to get back into. 

Albus shrugged and tried to seem cool. “I hope I’m in Gryffindor.” he confided. Everyone in their family was a Gryffindor and he didn’t want to be the first person sorted into another house. 

“You could be a Slytherin.” James teased and Albus glared at him. 

James had already teased him about his fear in the car and he didn’t want to hear it now. “Shove off.” he told his brother but James was laughing. 

“There’s that mean streak!” he teased, “You’ll be a Slytherin for sure.” 

Albus had had it. “I  _ won’t _ !” He insisted. “I  _ won’t _ be in Slytherin!”

“James, give it a rest!” Ginny snapped from the front of the group. 

He didn’t even have the decency to look sorry, “I only said he might be,” he grinned at Albus, “There’s nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-” he shut up when he caught his mother’s eye and they approached the barrier.

This was it. The first test. 

Albus’ heart was in his throat as he watched James slip right through the brick wall with his trolley, Teddy following quickly after him... Albus took advantage of their absence, “You’ll write me, won’t you?” he asked his parents. 

Ginny smiled. “Every day, if you want us to.” she told him. 

Albus’ ears went red. “Not  _ every  _ day.” he quickly interjected. “James says most people only get letters from home about once a month.”

“And you don’t want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts.” Harry told him, spinning Albus around so that he was looking at the barrier. “He likes a laugh, your brother.” And then they were walking towards the barrier, watching it get closer and closer-- Albus’ heart pounding. He closed his eyes and let his parents walk him right through the wall. He was so relieved to see the scarlet Hogwarts express misting in the distance that he let out a little yelp of relief and silently told off his head in triumph that he was magic enough to at least make it through the wall. 

He looked around at the people passing but he didn’t see James or Teddy. He also didn’t see Rose, and she had promised that she would be there and that they would sit together. He frowned. “Where are they?” he asked. 

“We’ll find them.” Ginny reassured and they took off down the platform. 

This platform was far more crowded than the last but it was comfortable in a way the other wasn’t. Children and teenagers were running around and hugging friends and family, shouting cheery goodbyes and greetings while owls hooted and cats ran around their feet. Albus saw his uncle Percy scolding someone about a broomstick and decided it was probably best not to say hello. 

“I think that’s them, Al.” Ginny nudged him after a minute more of walking and after they got through an inch more of fog, he finally saw Rose standing with his Aunt and Uncle and their youngest Hugo, beaming at them.

“Hi.” Albus sighed out, relieved at once to see his cousins. Lilly ran right up to Hugo and they started talking animatedly on how much they wished they could go to Hogwarts too and their parents went on about something or other.

“There you are!” Rose exclaimed, “Finally, we’ve been waiting  _ forever _ . You said that you were going to be here ages ago.” she told him annoyed but he just shrugged. 

“I overslept this morning.” He told her opting out of telling her about his dream. “Anyway why are you already wearing that?” 

“Why aren’t you wearing yours?” she shot right back and he considered telling her about his dream for a second until Lily and Hugo started arguing about what house they were going to be in. 

“If you’re not in Gryffindor, we’ll disinherit you.” Ron told them, “But no pressure.” 

“ _ Ron! _ ” Hermione snapped but it was too late. He’d said it. Albus looked at Rose, glad to see that she looked just as nervous as he was. “He doesn't mean it.” both of their mothers reassured them. They tried to look like they believed them. 

But Albus knew that he had to be in Gryffindor. He couldn’t be the only Potter to not be in Gryffindor, people would talk about him-- and if there was anything that Albus didn’t want it was to be talked about. He was lost in that thought until James reappeared with a loud, “Hey!” and they all looked in his direction as he went off about Teddy snogging Victoire and how he could come live in James’ room until it was nearly 11 and they had to start getting on the train. 

Ginny told James to give Neville their love and James rolled his eyes going off on a small tangent before he aimed a kick at Albus with a sly grin. “See you later Al!” he told him merrily, of course having no intention of sitting with him and Rose on the train. “Watch out for the thestrals!”

“I thought they were invisible?  _ You said they were invisible! _ ” he called after his brother who was now laughing as he ran onto the train. 

“Thestrals are nothing to worry about.” Harry told his son easily, “They’re gentle things, there’s nothing scary about them. Anyways, you won’t be going up to school in the carriages, you’ll be going in the boats.”

Ginny kissed Albus firmly on the cheek, “See you at Christmas.” she told him lovingly, grabbing hold of Lily’s hand before she could sneak onto the train. 

Albus hugged his father as he said goodbye, giving him advice that he thought was funny enough to stop him from worrying, but he did worry. Albus wasn’t ready. He wasn’t magical enough. “What if I’m in Slytherin?” he blurted out after he let go. He couldn’t help it. 

His father crouched down so that they were almost on the same level, like eyes looking into each other as he spoke only to his son. “Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew.” 

But that wasn’t what Albus was worried about. “But _ just say _ -” 

“-then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student won’t it?” Harry cut him off. “It doesn’t matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you’ll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.” 

Albus lightened up. “Really?” 

“It did for me.” he smiled. 

Albus climbed into the carriage and Ginny shut him in. He stuck his head out the window that Rose was at and noticed everyone looking their way. “Why are they staring?” he asked self consciously hoping that he didn’t have anything on his reddening face. 

“Don’t let it worry you.” His uncle smirked at them, “It’s me. I’m extremely famous.” he said making everyone laugh and the train started to move- slowly are first and then entirely too fast, washing their family away as the train reared out of the station and they were speeding along a green landscape. 

Albus couldn’t quell the excitement and trepidation that was rising in his stomach. He wanted to both laugh and vomit just to get rid of the bubbling feeling in his guts so that he could figure out if what his father said had actually calmed his nerves or just given him more to think about it. Rose didn’t look shaken at all sitting across from Albus in her freshly ironed skirt, her robe having been tossed out on the seat next to her when the heat of the day started pouring through the window. But Rose never really seem to be that bothered by anything. She was going to be in Gryffindor for sure. “Aren’t you at least a little nervous?” he asked his cousin longing to have someone to share in his dread. 

She shrugged, “Sure I am.” she told him, “But what’s the point in letting other people know that?” she said as the cabin door slid open.

“Anything off the Trolley?” A very sweet looking, round old witch in a curly cued hat and green dress asked them with a smile. They nodded at her timidly and both bought a few cauldron cakes, and toffy. Rose settled back into her seat and Albus timidly asked the witch if she had any chocolate frogs. “Of course dear.” she told him sweetly and pulled two of them up from the bottom of the trolley. “This is on me.” she told him with a smile and a pat and he thanked her before she was on her way. 

Albus took his seat across from Rose and handed her one of the frogs and they opened them together. He took a bite of the chocolate before the frog could get away from him and curiously looked down at the card inside. He had never been one for collecting them but James was crazy about getting them all. He had almost everyone from Merlin to Bowman Wright. The old man staring up at Albus had a rueful look about him, long white beard covering what he thought was a smile peeking over half moon spectacles while the name Albus Dumbledore glittered in gold across the bottom of the image. He knew the name. This was the wizard that he had been named after, the man that his father thought so highly of but said almost nothing about. Albus chewed his chocolate and examined the card thoroughly. It read; 

**_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_ **

_ Considered by some the greatest wizard of modern times, _

_ Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon’s blood, his work with Nicolas Flamel, and his part in the great war against the Dark Lord Voldemort. _ _  
_ _ Thought to be one of the Greatest Headmasters of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  _

_ Aug 10, 1881- June 30, 1997 _

Albus frowned as he read the card wondering what exactly his part had been in the war against the dark lord. He knew that his father had something to do with the defeat of the Dark Lord, but just what had never been disclosed to any of the Potter children--save Teddy, but he was an adult now. James claimed that he knew a little about it when he came back from school his first year but he’d never told Albus just what. He reckoned that James liked knowing something that his little brother didn’t because any time that he dared to ask, James just shook his head and said, “ _ Later _ .” 

“Who did you get?” Rose asked turning her card to show him that Merlin was shining shily across her own though the picture was now empty of the man it honored. 

Swallowing hard on his chocolate he just shrugged at her and said, “Same.”

She frowned and flicked it away from her , pulling open one of her cakes and picking at it, “I always get Merlin.” she told him, “You would think out of all the famous witches and wizards in the world that you would have just as fair a chance to get one of them.” 

Albus didn’t say anything because he knew that he didn’t need to. He didn’t like that he lied to Rose, which was something that he never did. But looking at the now empty picture of Dumbledore, he felt like he needed to keep this one thing for himself. 

A blond boy, a little taller than Albus but not as tall as Rose popped his head into their compartment looking at them nervously. “Do you mind?” he asked quickly, already closing the compartment door like he wasn’t really asking at all, “Not much room anywhere else.” he told them.

“Of course.” Rose blushed wildly and hurried to pick up her robe off of the seat next to her offering the seat before he had a chance to pick his own next to Albus but he sat next to Al anyway much to Rose’s displeasure. 

Albus took that minute to examine him. He was dressed well, better than he had ever seen a kid dressed but he didn’t look comfortable. Like he had been dressed up for a wedding. His blond hair had been slicked back but it was already waving at his temples where his sweat had washed out the gel. The boy’s confidence seemed to waver slightly as he slid into the compartment but he still sat easily enough looking between the both of them. “I’m Rose,” the redhead said once he was seated offering him a hand.

He didn’t take it. “Scorpius.” he told her with a little wince like just saying his name was something that he should be embarrassed about. He picked at his gelled hair and looked at the compartment door. 

That was something that Albus was all too familiar with, “I’m Albus.” he told him quickly after to let him know that he wasn’t alone. That seemed to lighten him up a bit. 

“The train is moving rather slow, don’t you think?” he asked leaning back in the seat and looking out the window. “Feels like we should have seen something by now instead of just more green.”

“No,” Rose said looking at the small watch on her wrist with authority, “It has only been about an hour. Just seems like time is moving slower because you pay greater attention when you are excited. It makes time slow down.” 

Scorpius frowned at her. “Is that magic?” he asked looking to Albus who just shrugged at him. 

“No,” she told him matter of factly. “It’s science.” 

“What is that?” he asked as though she had told him she was actually a fish. Rose’s entire body ruffled up and the pair launched into a heated discussion that lasted almost the entire train ride. Albus mostly stayed quiet enjoying the argument that was developing in front of him. Scorpius was animated, not as much as Rose, but his hair was waving now out of it’s hold, one little spot of gel on the side still holding on for dear life. “Sounds like magic to me.” he said again with a dismissive shrug, annoyance clear on his face. 

But Rose was either oblivious or didn’t care. “But it’s not.” She told him stubbornly. 

“Why?” He asked. 

“Because-” She sang at him in a know-it-all way, “You can prove science. You can’t prove magic.” 

Scorpious turned to Albus and raised a sharp eyebrow at him, “What do you have to say about all this?” He asked clearly egging him to take his side by the way he was staring him down. 

Albus squirmed uncomfortably wishing that they would just keep talking at each other and leave him alone. “He’ll just agree with me.” Rose told the boy without pausing to wait. “We’re cousins, he has to.” 

“You are cousins?” the boy asked looking between them. Albus understood. He and Rose didn’t really look a thing alike, save the tent of red in his hair and a freckle here or there. Where she was tan and tall, Albus was small and pale and they couldn’t act any less similar. 

“Yes.” Rose said proudly. “And Albus agrees with me. Right?”

He looked out the window, “We should probably change, shouldn’t we?” he asked Scorpious to change the subject. The blonde rolled his eyes but agreed and they kicked Rose out so that they could rummage through their trunks and put their uniforms on. 

“What do you think it’s like?” Albus asked struggling with his top button. 

“Hogwarts?” Scorpious asked and he nodded. The blond frown, “My father says that it’s all a big waste of time. That the teachers are all mad and the only reason I am being made to go is because all wizards have to if they want a career later.” 

“But what do  _ you _ think?” Albus asked again, his robes falling off his shoulder. He pulled it back up.

Scorpious shrugged at him, pulling his own robes into place. “It’s school.” he told him as if he thought the answer was obvious. “What? You think it’ll be special?”

Albus tried not to seem overly eager. He didn’t want to look stupid or for Scorpious to think that he was lame for wanting to be excite about Hogwarts. “I hope so.” he said back and they were quiet for the second it took for Rose to draw the door back open. 

“What if we had been changing?” Scorpious demanded but she ignored him, grinning at Albus. 

“We’re here!” She told him grabbing up his hand and pulling him out of the compartment just at the train eased into a gentle stop. Scorpious followed easily after them curiously, his eyes shining with excitement but his face staying cool and unaffected. 

“What about our stuff?” he asked. 

“Leave it.” Rose told it. “They send someone out for it later.”

“But-” 

“Come  _ on _ !” She pulled him harder. 

The platform was chilly and a fog made it hard for them to see much other than the stone at their feet and the people before them. “First years!” They heard a call and saw a lantern shining high above their heads. They struggled through the crowd over to the voice and stopped in front of the biggest man that Albus had ever seen. He had more beard than face but he could see the great grin shining down on them through the man’s beetle black eyes as he took them in. “Alright there?” he asked, “ Wouldn’t be ‘arry’s kid, now would ya?” Albus tried to clear his throat to say yes but he just kind of squealed at him until Scorpious poked him hard in the side. 

“Ah- yes.” He told him rubbing his ribs. “He’s my dad.” 

The man nodded and beamed down at him. “Look just like ‘em.” he told him, “I’m Hagrid, met ya once but ya was just a baby back then, mind ya.” He looked back up at the crowded platform. “Wait here, I’ll get the rest o' you lot an’ we’ll be on our way.” Hagrid rumbled off through the crowd calling, “Fist years.” As he went along. Albus looked from Rose to Scorpious glad to see that he wasn’t the only nervous one. They waited anxiously as the other first years piled into place behind them. The other students slipping away at the other end of the mist until the platform was mostly clear and Hagrid was back with his lantern waving at them to follow. “Alright, first years- this way!” 

They practically had to run to keep up with him, Hagrid’s strides equalling about four of their own. But the walk was short and they ended up at a small alcove with small wooden boats sitting neatly in the water, unmoving without being tethered. “Four ter a boat.” Hargid called letting them pass him. 

Albus, Rose climbed into the last boat on the right followed by Scorpious and a very small girl with her hair tied in pigtails with little blue bows. His stomach turned as he waited for what was next, for everyone to settle down and they could go. “I wish they would hurry up.” Rose huffed looking around. 

“It’s only taking a minute.” Scorpious said from the back of the boat. But she ignored him and kept looking around. 

After everyone was settled in their boats Hagrid got into one of his own which sagged low in the water with his weight. “A’right then.” He told them. “Forward.” And just like that they began to move. His stomach was full of butterflies but he was determined not to let on. He gripped at his wand that he had stuffed into the pocket of his robes. He knew it wouldn't do him any good and that he had no idea how to actually use it, but it made Albus feel better to know it was there. Almost like he could feel the hum of the magic in it wrapping like a safety blanket around him. 

He was so worried about trying not to seem nervous that he almost missed the castle as the fog rolled away from it, floating down the water like a curtain being pulled away. Rose gasped next to him, clutching at his sleeve as her mouth fell open. He watched her first, using her expression to prepare himself, but it was not enough for the sight that he saw when Hogwarts stood fully before him. 

The castle was little more than a dark shadow against the blue ink sky-- quill scratch edges carving out stone features that almost seemed to crumble and break into the water that held the ripple of its own reflection. Only the windows provided any light, orange hued and shaky in the devastation of torch lit halls, calling them in to the comfort of what would be their new home for the next seven years. The children around him muttered back and forward in hushed excitement as they spoke about what their parents and siblings had told them. All of the trials they would have to face before they were sorted. The houses they wanted to be in. The friends they hoped to make. They saw it all here in this castle. But not Albus. 

His focus was on the very edge of the waters, a tomb of cracked white stone standing out against the harsh moon and the tall, pale figure standing next to it. 

"Albus!" He blinked when Rose pulled at his arm. She was standing now, watching him like she thought he might have taken ill. He looked around at the other children, all of them getting off if their boats and forming a line once more. Hagrid was waving his lantern overhead, booming voice seeming to come to Albus through a tunnel as he shook himself. He swung his head around until he found the tomb again. But it was a lone in its pale gleam, the figure having vanished it the time it took them to reach the shore. Albus didn't remember how they got there. He didn't remember anything after the castle and the figure-- he thought that he should say something to Rose, ask her if she had seen it. If she also had that strange feeling about her, a prickling over her skin that made her feel like she was missing something. But she didn't allow him the time. "Common! It's time to be sorted!" She beamed and his heart all but sunk into the bottom of his stomach. 

In all of the excitement, he had almost managed to forget. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to my first Harry Potter fic. I have no idea why exactly it has taken me this long to write one-- but here we are. I recently found the start of this chapter in an old folder and after reading through it, I decided to clean it up add a little twist and see if something came of it. I actually really like what it has the possibility to be, and while it isn't exactly a priority in what I'm currently working on I'm really looking forward to exploring it a little more. 
> 
> I have always been a big Potterhead but, I think like most of us, the constant disregard JK shows to her own cannon can be a little frustrating. I started this fic after I read Cursed child (spoiler, I am not a fan sorry) because I wanted the squeal that actually felt like it was adding to the world I loved instead of taking things away. I took a big step out of my comfort zone and attempted to shift my writing more towards Potter style. Hopefully you like it. If not, welp, I tried. 
> 
> I'm not sure when this will be updated, but I do have a lot of rough ideas that I feel building to a boil in me. Hopefully I will see you soon! Otherwise I will see you not so soon. Either way, thank you for stopping by! 
> 
> _Want to watch me bitch about how I have no idea what I am doing with this story? Follow me on Twitter at[@PBrubbs](https://twitter.com/PBrubbs). Be warned, I curse a lot and cannot be filtered._


End file.
